The present invention relates to a cooking appliance.
A prior cooking appliance, for example, a microwave oven, has many cooking modes to cook food. The cooking appliance has many keys on a front panel thereof. Each key corresponds to one cooking mode. When a user selects one of the cooking modes by pressing the key, the cooking appliance automatically cooks food in accordance with the selected cooking mode.
The more the number of the cooking modes increase, the more the number of the keys increase. Therefore, much space is required for the keys in the front panel of the prior cooking appliance.
One cooking appliance has fewer keys on the front panel thereof. There is a display which indicates a cooking mode selected by the key. When the user presses the same key repeatedly, the cooking mode selected by the key is changed on the display. In this cooking appliance, the user must press the key repeatedly. Therefore, the selection of the cooking mode is annoying and inconvenient for the user.